Toshiro Yamada
Information Toshiro Yamada (山田 トシロ) could be considered SHION's antagonist. He is a playful rich philanthropist that used to fund Kiyoteru Hiyama's project. It seemed like he expected Kiyoteru to attempt to create the "perfect being", rather than just making Vocaloids. His father died in 2063. He is voiced by PieAnimeOtaku. In the first episode he teases Kiyoteru's first creation, Meiko Sakine, calling her a stupid sex toy. This angered Kiyoteru. Toshiro later claimed that he simply did it because he knew Kiyoteru had much more potential then the simple creation that was Meiko. In a majority of the first season, he has been demanding Kiyoteru to make a voluptuous gynoid, but Kiyoteru hasn't answered to his wishes so far. During the designing of Miku, he was constantly nagging him to give her pig-tails and making dirty comments. He also said that he finds Kiyo very sexy. and called him an excellent artist. When Kaito visits him after a short heated argument with his father in episode 5, Toshiro messes with his circuits after bribing Kaito with ice cream. This could be the cause of red-eyed Kaito, dubbed to be Shion. Eventually, he learns that Kiyoteru had attempted to find a loophole in his demands, as had made a male after Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine. Kiyoteru claimed that technically Len shared the same basic model as his assigned sister, Rin. Toshiro is infuriated by this. In episode 7 of season 1, he became fed up with Kiyoteru's failure at making his wish come true and steals Kiyo's notebook, and later kidnaps Miku at the end of the episode. He even teased Kiyoteru twice as hard and Kiyo became violent towards him when Toshiro made fun of the incident that happened 5 years ago. Personality "Awww, but being a perv is so much fun~!"-Toshiro Yamada to Kiyoteru Hiyama. He carries a smooth tongue and has a very sexual way of speaking and a dirty sense of humor. In several episodes, he reveals his childish side, angry side, and his self-centered side. In the plannings of making Miku, he unleashed his excitement and immediately started on the design but was stopped by Kiyoteru. He's very impatient. So far, he can be also considered the character with the most colorful language. According to him, he was once a high-school nerd and was bullied. He even treats Kaai Yuki, his unpaid intern- or "house-wife in training" -in a rather rude manner. Appearance Five years ago, at age 19, he was seen wearing a grey suit with blue accents. His hair was very short, and had a more professional and clean look to it. His skin looked somewhat paler than now. Currently, he wears a brown leather jacket over a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He can occasionally be seen sporting some aviators. Yamada has dark brown hair that reaches slightly past his cheeks, and has brown eyes. Relationships Kiyoteru Hiyama - Work partners, target of demise. Yuki Kaai - Unpaid Intern Trivia * He is voiced by PieAnimeOtaku. * He is 29 years old, making him 24 at the time of Kiyoteru's presentation. * He minored in robotics at college. * Toshiro has been called Toshi by Kiyoteru, and in return he calls him Kiyo. * He has been shipped with Kiyoteru Hiyama by fans. ToshiTeru! Ship it! #Yowwwwsaga Category:Characters Category:Male